hub_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
List of the Movies are used in Disney VS. Non-Disney Villains Part One (DeviantArt stuff)
Here are list of the movies are used in Disney VS. Non-Disney Villains Part One with texts only and no posters on the notebook, such as: * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) * Gulliver´s Travels (1939) * Pinocchio (1940) * Fantasia (1940) * Dumbo (1941) * Bambi (1942) * Cinderella (1950) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Peter Pan (1953) * Animal Farm (1954) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * The Snow Queen (1957) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * Gay Purr-ee (1962) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * The Jungle Book (1967) * Yellow Submarine (1968) * The Aristocats (1970) * Journey Back to Oz (1972) * Robin Hood (1973) * Wizards (1977) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Lord of the Rings (1978) * Watership Down (1978) * The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe (1979) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * Heavy Metal (1981) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Last Unicorn (1982) * Rock and Rule (1983) * Fire & Ice (1983) * Twice Upon a Time (1983) * The Care Bears Movie (1985) * The Black Cauldron (1985) * Starchaser: The Legend of Orin (1985) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * My Little Pony: the Movie (1986) * The Transformers The Movie (1986) * An American Tail (1986) * The Elm-Chanted Forest (1986) * The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) * The Brave Little Toaster (1987) * G.I. Joe the Movie (1987) * Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night (1987) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) * Felix the Cat: the Movie (1988) * Oliver & Company (1988) * The Land Before Time (1988) * Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) * The BFG (1989) * Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1990) * Jetsons: the Movie (1990) * Ducktales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * The Nutcracker Prince (1990) * Despertaferro (1990) * Rover Dangerfield (1991) * The Magic Riddle (1991) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * The Princess and the Goblin (1991) * The Seventh Brother (1991) * Rock-a-Doodle (1992) * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) * The Magic Voyage (1992) * Cool World (1992) * Freddie as F.R.O.7 (1992) * Aladdin (1992) * Happily Ever After (1993) * Once Upon a Forest (1993) * Tom & Jerry The Movie (1993) * The Thief and the Cobbler (1993) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) * We're Back! A Dinosaur Story (1993) * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) * Thumbelina (1994) * The Return of Jafar (1994) * The Lion King (1994) * Asterix Conquers America (1994) * A Troll in Central Park (1994) * Felidae (1994) * The Swan Princess (1994) * The Pagemaster (1994) * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) * The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) * Pocahontas (1995) * Toy Story (1995) * The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) * Balto (1995) * All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * Space Jam (1996) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (1996) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Hercules (1997) * The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) * Babes in Toyland (1997) * The Fearless Four (1997) * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) * Anastasia (1997) * Tiny´s Heroes (1997) * The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island (1997) * Quest for Camelot (1998) * Mulan (1998) * Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) * The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) * Antz (1998) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) * A Bug's Life (1998) * The Prince of Egypt (1998) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) * Tarzan (1999) * The King and I (1999) * The Iron Giant (1999) * Bartok the Magnificent (1999) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Fantasia 2000 (1999) * The Road to El Dorado (2000) * Chicken Run (2000) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) * Dinosaur (2000) * Titan A.E. (2000) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) * Heavy Metal 2000 (2000) * The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Tom Sawyer the Cat (2001) * Recess: School´s Out (2001) * Shrek (2001) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) * Osmosis Jones (2001) * The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze (2001) * Return to Neverland (2002) * Dragon Hill (2002) * Lilo and Stitch (2002) * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) * Balto 2:Wolf Quest (2002) * Mickey's House of Villains (2002) * Treasure Planet (2002) * The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water (2002) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) * Stitch! The Movie (2003) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Brother Bear (2003) * The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) * Peter Pan (2003) * Home on the Range (2004) * Mickey Donald Goofy The Three Musketeers (2004) * Shark Tale (2004) * The Incredibles (2004) * The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) * Doogal/The Magic Roundabout (2005) * Robots (2005) * Wallace and Gromit: Curse of the Wererabbit (2005) * Corpse Bride (2005) * The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005) * Arthur and the Invisibles (2006) * Flushed Away (2006) * The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of Flyers (2006) * Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) * Meet the Robinsons (2007) * The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) * The Simpsons Movie (2007) * Enchanted (2007) * WALL-E (2008) * Horton Hears a Who (2008) * Bolt (2008) * Coraline (2009) * Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) * Arthur and the Revenge of Malthazar (2009) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Tangled (2010) * Megamind (2010) from DeviantArt: TomArmstrong20Category:My art STUFF